Weakness of Warriors
by Ififall
Summary: After beating McGregor again at UFC 202, The Diaz Brothers become full time Ninjas...


**A/N:** As Requested/suggested By Joe, and "Pm your" on **Reddit.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Strong Language, Adult Scenes.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of "Jar of Hearts" By Christina Perri.

* * *

 _ **"Who do you think you are,**_

 _ **Running around snatching souls,**_

 _ **Collecting those Body Parts,**_

 _ **Tearing Champions apart"**_

* * *

He promised himself that he would never again go to One Seventy. It may have been his Natural weight in his outside life. But this weight wasn't right for his **Fight life**. The Fight Life-style wanted more. Dana White begged for a win. The Fight game asked for more. He cursed as he looked in the mirror. Three Months from now McGregor would have to go through the Weight Cut from Hell.

And he was dreading it.

* * *

"Why do you look so sad?" Khabib Nurmagomedov asked.

Sure, there was a Huge possiblity that McGregor would fight Khabib in the future. Light-Weight was the Next Catergory up. If McGregor hadn't have been so Stubborn, he would have stuck to Light-Weight. But he'd come into the UFC at Feather-weight. The Nate Diaz Fights hadn't turned out the way that he'd wanted. The First time he'd faced Diaz, he'd lost by Rear Naked Choke.

The second time he'd faced Diaz he went to a **Decision.** His Irish fans always stood behind him no matter what. They praised him for going up two Weight classes. They wanted him to face Diaz again for the Third time. But McGregor was already thinking about facing his Brother Nick.

* * *

"I'm just...over-thinking" McGregor muttered.

He turned as Khabib's lips pressed against his neck.

"Where the fuck have you been anyway?" McGregor asked.

* * *

" **Around**...we can't be seen much can we? You have your Little Irish Army around you Twenty Four Seven. They even sleep here" Khabib said.

It was true. But McGregor still wanted Khabib to make the effort. Team McGregor didn't sleep in his room. If Khabib wanted to meet up. All he had to do was call. McGregor knew that he was making excuses. He shrugged it off as Khabib turned him around and kissed him. McGregor steadied himself as Khabib rubbed his leg with his thumb.

"One fuck ain't gonna make it up to me you know" McGregor said.

* * *

"If we...you know... this has to be before Ramadan" Khabib said.

"Yeah I've looked that up. Can wait to get my hands on you then. You'll be as weak as Shite" McGregor said.

He tried to kiss him again, but Khabib moved away from him. McGregor paused and checked his breath, before, sticking a Square blue piece of gum into his mouth.

* * *

"What?" McGregor asked.

"Kissing me during Ramadan, that can't happen"

"Ya What?" McGregor asked.

" **You said** you looked this up" Khabib said.

* * *

McGregor didn't want to tell him that his type of "Looking up" was Glancing at the Muslim Wiki-pedia page on his lunch-Break. He got out his phone and stayed silent. He Googled "Ramadan" and read in more detail.

"So you stop eating for a bit. What's that's got to do with..."

Khabib roughly shook his head and sat on the bed. McGregor didn't want Khabib creasing up his sheets. They were New and like every else in his hotel room, they were tailor made. McGregor went to the Bathroom, and got a Few Freezer bags. He put them over his hands. He came back out and proceded to take Khabib's Trainers off.

He thought Khabib would complain, but he didn't. That just made Khabib push himself further on to the bed. He leaned up and crossed his legs as he began to explain.

* * *

"McGregor Ramadan is not just about food. It's about your life. I need to put the "Good things" in life aside and Focus on the Reason why I'm here"

"What? You mean the UFC? That's how we met" McGregor said.

"Don't act weird. I'm talking about God" Khabib said.

" God? You mean **me** " McGregor smirked.

* * *

"Taking the Lord Allah's name in vain. You think you're funny don't you?" Khabib asked.

He got a pillow and placed it over his chest.

"With Ramadan you're expected to give up everything. I want the Belt. I want to be UFC Champion. I want Dana White putting the belt around my waist. When Ramadan comes... that can't happen. I need to fast. I'm barely on any food. I can't train or fight"

* * *

"What has that gotta **do with us**?" McGregor said.

"Well in Ramadan our bodies have to stay clean. We can't sin"

"Wait your telling me that during this Ramadan stuff...we can't fuck?" McGregor said.

* * *

He was waiting for Khabib to answer, when MMA President Dana White called him. He wanted to shut the call off. But he couldn't. When Dana White called... McGregor answered. The was the Nunber one rule of **the UFC**.

"I've gotta...I'm gotta take this...you stay there" McGregor ordered.

He left a confused Khabib on the bed and walked out.

* * *

"Hey?" McGregor said.

"Hey McGregor, you need to call Nate" Dana said.

"Ya What?" McGregor asked.

* * *

 **The last thing** he wanted to do was call the Guy that had beaten him twice. Hearing Diaz's voice made his stomach churn. He knew Nate would always talk to him with a sneer. In that tone that made McGregor want to punch Diaz through the phone.

"He's avoiding me. He'll talk to you though. Tell him he's got a job" Dana said.

"And?" McGregor said.

* * *

"That's it" Dana said ending the call.

"Shit" McGregor said. He felt like chucking the phone against the wall. But he didn't want Diaz getting the better of him. Even when he wasn't around. So he calmly walked back into his room and scanned for The Diaz Brother's number...


End file.
